When You Found Me
by Feer Gleek Rdz
Summary: Kurt Hummel, adolescente de 17 años sufre de una violación en su propia escuela, semanas después conoce a Blaine Anderson, estudiante de la Academia Dalton y cuando los chicos comienzan a salir...Kurt recibe una noticia que hará que su vida cambie para siempre
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! **

**Les traigo una nueva historia aparte de I'm Your Teenage Dream**

**Nació**** de una idea que tenia de leer tantos fan fics que tratan de Kurt embarazado y me dije a mi misma... ¿Por qué no haces una historia **también**?**

**Así que esta es mi historia espero la disfruten y me den Reviews!**

**Y sin más **

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Déjame ir!- grite tratando de zafarme de sus brazos

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito, golpeó y perdí la conciencia

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y me encontraba en la escuela...aún, con la ropa hecha tiras y rota y una nota a la altura de mis manos con mala ortografía que decía

"TE LO DIJE HUMMEL, TE DIJE QUE SERIAS MIO Y LO ERES…SI YO FUERA TU NO ME ATREVERIA A CONTARLE ESTO A NADIE POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO SI LLEGO A ENTERARME QUE LO HAZ HECHO…TE MATARE"

Esa nota solo podría significar algo…una espantosa noticia que espero sea mentira…Dios fui violado y ni siquiera se quien fue porque no recuerdo nada

Trate de arreglarme la ropa y salir pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que estaba con seguro así que comencé a gritar y golpear mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Kurt?- preguntaron

-¡Mr. Shue!- grite y abrió la puerta

-¿Kurt que…?- no pudo terminar la frase porque lo abrace y volví a llorar con todas mis fuerzas –Vamos te llevare a casa-

Supongo que se dio cuenta que algo había pasado ya que me ofreció ponerme su saco y nos fuimos sin importar que tuviéramos practica en el club Glee

-¿Kurt?- pregunto mientras estacionaba el carro y bajaba del auto quedando a espaldas de mi casa

-¿Si?- conteste sin dejar de recrear una y otra vez la nota y lo sucedido…todo en mi cabeza

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Tome fuerza para contarle lo poco que sabia y cuando termine escuche la voz de la única persona que puede hacer que mi mundo se calme…mi padre

-¿Qué te hicieron que Kurt?-

Voltee y lo vi, su expresión era dura y los ojos llorosos lo cual hizo que inmediatamente lo abrazara y comenzara a llorar más fuerte

-Kurt tenemos que denunciar lo que te acaban de hacer- dijo el Sr. Shue

-Hijo… ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Yo…no…no se quien fue…no lo recuerdo papá…no lo recuerdo-

Subimos al carro nuevamente y conducimos hasta la policía

De regreso el Sr. Shue nos pasó a dejar a casa, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello y papá estaba destrozado con la noticia aunque lo disimulaba para no hacerme sentir peor

-¿Hijo quieres dormir solo hoy?- pregunto dulcemente

-No- dije apenas con un hilo de voz

Papá y yo nos dormimos abrazados y a mitad de la noche comenzaban las pesadillas

Todas las noches era la misma, esa última frase antes de perder la conciencia, siempre me despertaba gritando a las 3:50 am, siempre a esa hora…

Dos semanas después en "SECION DE JUNTA GLEE BOYS"

-Creo que Kurt podría ir a visitar a los waffles- menciono Puck

-Warblers- rectifique

-Vez… ¡podrías encajar ahí!-

Maneje ese mismo día a Westerville, Ohio, estaba cansado y fastidiado, nadie sabía que había sido violado así que estaba cansado de lo que me decían los chicos del club Glee, en la escuela, los maestros

Llegue al estacionamiento de la Academia Dalton, estacione mi camioneta y camine hasta la entrada, para mi suerte iban entrando muchos estudiantes así que pude dispersarme entre ellos, no sabía a donde ir hasta que decidí pedir ayuda

-Disculpa ¿Podrías ayudarme? Soy nuevo aquí- dije

Un chico bastante guapo, cabello negro peinado delicadamente hacia un lado y con un toque de gel y ojos avellana volteo a verme, de verdad esperaba no haber puesto cara de tonto al verlo, hasta que me respondió

-Mi nombre es Blaine- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Kurt- dije sosteniendo su mano en forma de saludo -¿A dónde se dirigen todos?-

-Los Warblers aprovechan el descanso entre clase para hacer una pequeña presentación-

-¿Es como un Club Glee?-

-No…son más como "Estrellas de Rock", ven conozco un atajo-

Tomo mi mano y fuimos caminando hacia el salón donde sería la presentación, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlo

-¿Por qué no portas tu uniforme?-

-Yo…ammm…aún no lo consigo-

-Espero que lo consigas pronto porque de lo contrario tendrás bastantes problemas-

-Espero que no sea así-

Llegamos al salón y se paró enfrente de mí

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez no olvides tú chaqueta, niño nuevo…encajaras bien aquí…si me permites-

Se fue a donde estaban otros chicos y comenzaron a cantar de manera gloriosa "Teenage Dream" y en mi mente decía "TOMALA BERRY, ELLOS CANTAN MEJOR QUE TU"

Voltee a mi alrededor y todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de gritar, aplaudir y hasta cantaban

Tuve una pequeña sensación de estar como en casa…espera un momento Hummel no puedes pensar así tu hogar está con New Directions

Al término de la canción Blaine se me quedo viendo y no evite sonrojarme mientras aplaudía bastante emocionado y mientras se acercaba a donde estaba me dijo

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**Les traigo una nueva historia aparte de I'm Your Teenage Dream**

**Nació**** de una idea que tenia de leer tantos fan fics que tratan de Kurt embarazado y me dije a mi misma... ¿Por qué no haces una historia **también**?**

**Así que esta es mi historia espero la disfruten y me den Reviews!**

**Y sin más **

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Déjame ir!- grite tratando de zafarme de sus brazos

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito, golpeó y perdí la conciencia

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y me encontraba en la escuela...aún, con la ropa hecha tiras y rota y una nota a la altura de mis manos con mala ortografía que decía

"TE LO DIJE HUMMEL, TE DIJE QUE SERIAS MIO Y LO ERES…SI YO FUERA TU NO ME ATREVERIA A CONTARLE ESTO A NADIE POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO SI LLEGO A ENTERARME QUE LO HAZ HECHO…TE MATARE"

Esa nota solo podría significar algo…una espantosa noticia que espero sea mentira…Dios fui violado y ni siquiera se quien fue porque no recuerdo nada

Trate de arreglarme la ropa y salir pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que estaba con seguro así que comencé a gritar y golpear mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Kurt?- preguntaron

-¡Mr. Shue!- grite y abrió la puerta

-¿Kurt que…?- no pudo terminar la frase porque lo abrace y volví a llorar con todas mis fuerzas –Vamos te llevare a casa-

Supongo que se dio cuenta que algo había pasado ya que me ofreció ponerme su saco y nos fuimos sin importar que tuviéramos practica en el club Glee

-¿Kurt?- pregunto mientras estacionaba el carro y bajaba del auto quedando a espaldas de mi casa

-¿Si?- conteste sin dejar de recrear una y otra vez la nota y lo sucedido…todo en mi cabeza

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Tome fuerza para contarle lo poco que sabia y cuando termine escuche la voz de la única persona que puede hacer que mi mundo se calme…mi padre

-¿Qué te hicieron que Kurt?-

Voltee y lo vi, su expresión era dura y los ojos llorosos lo cual hizo que inmediatamente lo abrazara y comenzara a llorar más fuerte

-Kurt tenemos que denunciar lo que te acaban de hacer- dijo el Sr. Shue

-Hijo… ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Yo…no…no se quien fue…no lo recuerdo papá…no lo recuerdo-

Subimos al carro nuevamente y conducimos hasta la policía

De regreso el Sr. Shue nos pasó a dejar a casa, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello y papá estaba destrozado con la noticia aunque lo disimulaba para no hacerme sentir peor

-¿Hijo quieres dormir solo hoy?- pregunto dulcemente

-No- dije apenas con un hilo de voz

Papá y yo nos dormimos abrazados y a mitad de la noche comenzaban las pesadillas

Todas las noches era la misma, esa última frase antes de perder la conciencia, siempre me despertaba gritando a las 3:50 am, siempre a esa hora…

Dos semanas después en "SECION DE JUNTA GLEE BOYS"

-Creo que Kurt podría ir a visitar a los waffles- menciono Puck

-Warblers- rectifique

-Vez… ¡podrías encajar ahí!-

Maneje ese mismo día a Westerville, Ohio, estaba cansado y fastidiado, nadie sabía que había sido violado así que estaba cansado de lo que me decían los chicos del club Glee, en la escuela, los maestros

Llegue al estacionamiento de la Academia Dalton, estacione mi camioneta y camine hasta la entrada, para mi suerte iban entrando muchos estudiantes así que pude dispersarme entre ellos, no sabía a donde ir hasta que decidí pedir ayuda

-Disculpa ¿Podrías ayudarme? Soy nuevo aquí- dije

Un chico bastante guapo, cabello negro peinado delicadamente hacia un lado y con un toque de gel y ojos avellana volteo a verme, de verdad esperaba no haber puesto cara de tonto al verlo, hasta que me respondió

-Mi nombre es Blaine- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Kurt- dije sosteniendo su mano en forma de saludo -¿A dónde se dirigen todos?-

-Los Warblers aprovechan el descanso entre clase para hacer una pequeña presentación-

-¿Es como un Club Glee?-

-No…son más como "Estrellas de Rock", ven conozco un atajo-

Tomo mi mano y fuimos caminando hacia el salón donde sería la presentación, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de verlo

-¿Por qué no portas tu uniforme?-

-Yo…ammm…aún no lo consigo-

-Espero que lo consigas pronto porque de lo contrario tendrás bastantes problemas-

-Espero que no sea así-

Llegamos al salón y se paró enfrente de mí

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez no olvides tú chaqueta, niño nuevo…encajaras bien aquí…si me permites-

Se fue a donde estaban otros chicos y comenzaron a cantar de manera gloriosa "Teenage Dream" y en mi mente decía "TOMALA BERRY, ELLOS CANTAN MEJOR QUE TU"

Voltee a mi alrededor y todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de gritar, aplaudir y hasta cantaban

Tuve una pequeña sensación de estar como en casa…espera un momento Hummel no puedes pensar así tu hogar está con New Directions

Al término de la canción Blaine se me quedo viendo y no evite sonrojarme mientras aplaudía bastante emocionado y mientras se acercaba a donde estaba me dijo

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-


End file.
